<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together for Christmas by A_Deity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280436">Together for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/pseuds/A_Deity'>A_Deity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, Living Together, Love, Married Couple, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/pseuds/A_Deity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU : Cassandra is back from work, (--- a long hard week) and Varian is glad that he finally gets to spend some time with his wife (with holidays and the Christmas season ringing in).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft kiss pressed on her temples made her smile, and Cassandra turned to look at Varian smiling down gently upon her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had been having a hard week at work, she was feeling tired, and it warmed her heart to finally be with him after such a long time.<br/>
"I'd been missing you." He murmured into her hair, gently sliding his hand into them.</p><p>"Me too." She chuckled, as she put her arms around him, bringing him into a sweet, passionate kiss, breaking away only due to the lack of air between them, but still not letting go of each other.</p><p>He wouldn't talk about her work, no, not today, not for the following week. It's finally the holidays, winter and time for Christmas. He would just cuddle with her on the couch, blanket wrapped around them, with him drinking a mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows, and Cass having her usual black coffee, as they talked about themselves. Maybe he could persuade Cass someday to try hot cocoa, but she just never seemed interested in it. A short intentional cough jolted him awake from his thoughts, and Varian smiled awkwardly as he let go of her.</p><p>"What have you been thinking?" She smiled, as she turned back again, sorting out her things as Varian unbuttoned his collar.</p><p>"Many things."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Like how blessed I am to have you in my life."</p><p>Cassandra chuckled again, and he smiled knowing that it was he who made her laugh, which was rare. </p><p>"God… I hate you."</p><p>"No you don't." He winked and smiled at her, and Cassandra rolled her eyes in mock frustration.</p><p>A beep on her phone, and she reached for it.</p><p>"It's Dad." She said, raising her eyes, clearly surprised, as she proceeded to read his message further.<br/>
Her eyes went wide as she noticeably tensed, her eyebrows narrowing and her lips pursing slightly.</p><p>"Cassie, is everything ok?" Varian asked, clearly noticing his wife's nervousness. </p><p>Cassandra looked up from her phone, looking anywhere but at him. She had promised him two whole weeks of happiness, love and fun. They had been counting the days when they will finally be together, and he had been so excited now. This sudden message which she received from her father broke her heart for Varian.</p><p>"Cassie?" He was now concerned, as he stepped towards her, putting his hand on hers, pulling her closer towards him.</p><p>"Varian… I..." She looked away, and handed him her phone.</p><p>Varian furrowed his eyes as he took her phone in his hands, reading her father's text.</p><p>"Cassandra, Stan and Pete have unfortunately injured their backs by slipping on the wet floor, and thus, will not be able to perform any upcoming duties. Therefore, we would be needing your services for some time more." </p><p>"Sorry Varian… I know I promised you two weeks with no work, but this is urgent, and I'd have to go."</p><p>He looked at her, as her face wore a disappointed look. Smiling gently, he kissed her on the cheeks, "Hey, Cassie, it's ok. I myself know how much you wanted to be together this Christmas, but this is something we can't help. Trust me, it's totally fine."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Mmhmm." He smiled as he nodded at her. </p><p>"Hey, you know, if I complete the work sooner, maybe I can get a day off for Christmas and spend it with you."</p><p>"That would be great, just don't overwork yourself." He hugged her, burying his nose in her hair. "But hey, at least you are here tonight. Let's make the most of it." He kissed her temples, making her moan due to the sensation.</p><p>Cassandra could sense the slyness in his voice, and pulling away from him, her lips tilted in a playful smirk, as she pulled him towards herself, kissing him deeply and his hands came to rest upon her waist, squeezing it lightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YES, I know, a more adult Varian, but short, idiotic, crappy and a very bad version of Great Expositions. I just couldn't help it, I was, *meh* out of ideas and have a lot on my plate. This would be my last OS, and I want to thank Froggy for putting up with me and helping me, she is the most amazing person + writer 💜<br/>Also, check out Echo_Tango_Romeo 's amazing work, it's LOVELY and deserves a lot of appreciation 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>